


My Father will hear about this!

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: Ronald Weasley challenges the Malfoys to do a task that he hopes is most disagreeable to their pureblood sensibilities.





	My Father will hear about this!

**Author's Note:**

> Rolladrabble fic from the Ladies of Hermiones Haven.  
> My first go of writing Draco malfoy.  
> Prompts were Draco Malfoy and Family.  
> Some humourous fluff,

" I bet you won't do it Malfoy!"

" Is that so Weasley?...I have done it loads of times and without the use of magic!"

" Yeah right!  You wouldn't soil your soft, pureblood hands! It would be below a Malfoy's dignity to perform such a task!"

" Fancy a wager then Weasley? Ten Galleons says I will do the next one...or are you financially embarrassed this week...money to go to Charity and I don't mean you!"

"You're on! Lets make it a bit more interesting...ask your Father to join our wager and I will make it twenty galleons!"

"Alright, I will ask him now...he has done it several times and some have been quite disgusting....Father! would you mind joining us for a moment please?"

 

Lucius Malfoy turned around on Hearing his sons voice, He excused himself from his wife, kissed her hand and walked over to where Draco was standing next to Ronald Weasley.

" Good afternoon Mr Weasley, how may I help you Draco?"

" Father, Weasley here has wagered twenty galleons to charity that we won't undertake a task he has set for us...says that we are too up ourselves to even think of doing it!"

" Well it entirely depends on what the said task is of course, please enlighten me Mr Weasley and I might consider joining the wager."

Ronald Weasley gave the Malfoy men a smirk, he was so sure that Lucius Malfoy would decline the wager.

" The wager is that the both of you...will not change a dirty nappy!" Ron declared with a large grin.

Lucius Malfoy turned to his son and raised a dark blond eyebrow, Draco just nodded.

"we accept your wager Mr Weasley, but I will make it fifty galleons to charity...Draco what is the charity that Hermione supports?" Lucius asked his son.

"The War orphans fund and a something for stray kneazles I think...I will ask her later."

"Mr Weasley, when are we expected to conduct the wager? infants do not produce soiled napkins on order, this could take some hours, I suggest we enjoy this reception for the time being, I will go back to my wife and will see you when the time is right." The senior Malfoy said excusing himself and going back to his wife.

 

"I can't see your Dad changing a nappy... Lucius Malfoy wiping a shitty bum!" Ron laughed.

"You have to do it as well...I hope you don't faint like last time...that was so funny!" Smirked Draco.

" Well....I bet its Hermione who does all the dirty jobs with Scorpious! fancy calling a kid that...poor little sod and having you as a Dad!"

" At least my child has a decent name, fancy calling your daughter Lambrini...I mean naming a baby after a muggle sparkling wine for Merlins sake!" 

" It wasn't my idea, Lavender liked it...it was to late to change it after she had registered it at the ministry."

" I'm going to find my lovely wife now Weasley, and will see you later for our wager!"

 

Draco walked over to where his wife stood holding a wrapped bundle in her arms, she smiled upon seeing her husband approach.

" Hello Love, I hope you haven't been winding Ronald up, Your father told me about the wager, your mother was highly amused by it!" Hermione smiled.

" Hello My Darling, I only wound him up a bit...he still can't get over how you married a ferret and not a weasel, how is my boy?" he asked as he looked down at his son asleep in Hermiones arms.

" fast asleep at last! Lyra was screaming loudly which set Cassandra off, Calista is still asleep-much to your mothers relief, so that's why I bought him down here."

" I still can't believe that I have triplet baby sisters the same age as my son! My wife being pregnant at the same time as my Mother...too surreal for words, and father doing night feeds and changing nappies!"

"I would never have believed it possible either, helping with our little Scorpious as well, that is what families do, help each other as much as they can."

Draco smiled at Hermione, putting his arms around them both and kissed her forehead.

After the second Wizarding war, it had been revealed that the Malfoys had been on the side of light, working along side Severus Snape.

they had been pardoned by the Ministry and had gone on to help rebuild the magical community, Draco had returned to Hogwarts along with Hermione Granger, they had eventually become friends after a while, after graduating Hogwarts they kept in contact and eventually started dating.

Of course Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter were not thrilled by their best friends choice of boyfriend, but they accepted it, as they didn't want to lose Hermiones friendship.

Over time all three of "The Golden Trio" married and had families of their own.

They were at Malfoy Manor celebrating young Scorpious Hugo Malfoy's naming day.

Later that day, Lucius and Draco Malfoy won Ronald's wager, much to his chagrin, as he witnessed the Messers Malfoy carry out the task without the aid of magic.

 

Fin~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
